endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/RAH-47 Liger
RAH-47 Liger Long ago in the Cold War, gunships proved their worth against ground targets. Add the more recent pre-GNC events, especially the two Gulf Wars, gunships suddenly became the tried-and-tested tank hunter-killer aircraft of choice. And it's even better when the tanks it's firing on can't see who's killing them. Crew Composition *Pilot *Co-pilot Sensory The Liger carries a nose-mounted E/O detection suite, as well as a powerful stealth-treated X-band AESA above its rotors. Small IR sensors are buried throughout the aircraft's skin, providing it with 360-degree imfrared threat detection. A LADAR array is built into the E/O detection suite. This provides the Liger with good all-weather detection, able to pick out the thermal signature of a man at 5 km, or the radar cross-section of a tank at 30km. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades Battlefield Datalink To provide the RAH-47's pilots with less fog-of-war, it can have a secure information datalink mounted in its avionics suite, allowing it to directly communicate with any friendly in the area—including tanks, infantry, other gunships, fighters, and even drone operators. This vastly improves the combat effectiveness of all NAU forces in an area. Armament Rheinmetall RMK30 (1) The Rheinmetall RMK30 is based off of the previous Mauser 27mm recoiless autocannon, only enlarged to accept the 30mm rounds used by the M205's Bushmaster. The weapon is mounted in its own rotating turret on the helicopter's chin, and fed with a 300-round drum. The weapon can fire at 180rpm, and is directly liked to the pilot's line-of-sight. BGM-120 JSM (16) The real fangs and claws of the Liger come in the form of 16 BGM-120 Joint Strike Missiles. The next generation of anti-tank guided missiles, the JSM packs in a slow-burning smokeless rocket motor, a powerful 8kg tandem-HEAT warhead, an ECCM-assisted dual-mode laser/active millimeter seeker suite, a GPS to assist in precision, and last but not least, a hardened steel skin that allows it to shrug off shrapnel from HEPF shells trying to blow it out of the air. The missile has the ability to engage an enemy target 15km away, hitting Mach 1 as it dives down on its target. The Liger's weapons bay swings open to reveal four missiles per side, with eight missiles (two stacks of four missiles) hidden inside the fuselage to replenish the bay door launchers. Upgrades AIM-9Z Evolved Sidewinder (2) To combat pesky aircraft that might come to try and shoot down the Liger, the AH-47 can obtain two launch mounts for the AIM-9Z Sidewinder on its weapons bay doors. This provides the AH-47 with potent anti-aircraft and even anti-missile capabilities, as the “Evo” can be used to target incoming missiles as well. Protection The RAH-47 gets an aluminum-titanium alloy high-strength airframe wrapped in AMAP-AIR and AMAP-L. Critical components, such as the cockpit and underbelly, have enhanced protection in the form of Kevlar-backed Ballistic Foam. The combination prevents the Liger from noticing 12.7mm x99mm rounds, while it can just stop a 14.5mm x114mm AP-I round from entering the fuselage. It also carries a standardized EW module and the normal chaff-and-flares countermeasure kit. In terms of stealth, the RAH-47 is the stealthiest helicopter out there, with excellent radar deflection and RAM, as well as multi-layer thermal signature reduction. Upgrades AMAP-ADS-AIR The renown AMAP-ADS, mounted on a flying vehicle. Already famous for being the world's fastest-reacting hardkill ECM, the system now has a helicopter-mounted version, fitted with streamlined countermeasure modules. Six line the skin of the Liger, protecting it from incoming RPGs, missiles, and to some extent, cannon shells. Mobility To quickly arrive in-theater as soon as the boys on the ground call in the Cavalry, the AH-47 is equipped with two GE high-efficiency turbines, providing the gunship with over 4,000 horses of power. They power the gunship's titanium-reinforced high-strength composite rotors, providing the Liger with the capability to hit 600 kilometers per hour. Turbine exhaust is thrusted out of the two sides of the gunship's rear horizontal stabilizer, eliminating the need for a tail rotor. Upgrades Auxiliary Afterburner Mounted in the Liger's tail, the Auxiliary Afterburner provides the gunship with a way to significantly boost its speed. Injecting aviation fuel directly into the (vast majority of) the RAH-47's turbine engine exhaust allows the aircraft to boost its speed (forward momentum) by a considerable percentage. However, it takes a toll on the fuel stores, and makes the Liger light up—literally—on a thermal camera's screen. Category:Blog posts